Characterization of the urinary glycosaminoglycans (GAG) excreted by a patient with MPS-VI (Maroteaux-Lamy). Determination of the amount, composition and molecular weight distribution of the urinary GAG chemically defines MPS-VI and may help in the diagnosis.